


Love Never Fades

by michelle1017



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle1017/pseuds/michelle1017
Summary: Patsy finally returns home and has her reunion with Delia.Talking, Fluff, Smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something about these two as I just can't get them out of my head. I keep watching that scene over and over and it's a long wait until Christmas. I know there are quite a few stories around about their reunion and they are much much better than this one but here it is anyway.

Delia walked around the carousel and could see nothing but happiness surrounding her on the faces of all of her friends and even strangers. She was happy for Barbara and Tom, they finally had the day they had dreamed of and now were at the beginning of their life together. All through the planning for this day Delia could only think of Patsy and their desire to have their own special day. Yes it hurt that they couldn’t but she was also ok now with knowing she would never be able to share a day like this with Patsy because even though they couldn’t shout about their love for each other in front of their friends and family they were together and they were committed and that meant everything. However at the moment all Delia felt was lost, it had been weeks since she had heard from Patsy and now her only thoughts kept coming back to fears she would never see her love again. The young brunette didn’t know how much longer she could go on like this. The days seemed to be getting longer and longer and even harder to get through but Delia also knew she just had to keep putting one foot in front of the other and somehow carry herself through this heartbreak. 

In a split second Delia looked up from the pavement ahead of her, her breath catching as she saw a flash of red under the bridge. She blinked thinking her mind was playing tricks on her with all the despair, but as she looked ahead again she could see her love standing alone under the bridge, a small wave from the red head confirmed it was all real as the brunette blinked back the threatening tears. 

 

Delia walked quickly towards her girlfriend, a range of emotions rushing through her body… anger… upset… loneliness… relief… love… she grabbed Patsy’s hand and pulled her further away from the crowds. There was silence between the pair but Patsy could feel the tension from Delia and new she needed to speak “I got on the boat the day after his funeral.”

“I didn’t know” Delia could feel the tears prick her eyes “I didn’t know you were coming back.”

Suddenly Patsy saw that she needed to reassure her girlfriend… she needed to address the hurt “I did” she spoke with sureness “I always did and wherever I go next you’re coming with me.” To confirm that she meant every word she grabbed Delia’s coat and pulled her towards her their lips crashing together. In that moment neither of them cared about being in public, they just needed to be together. 

They pulled apart and shared a longing gaze their hands still touching until they knew they had to break the moment. They began walking together towards the celebration talking as Delia picked up Patsy’s suitcase “so what’s going on here then Deels?”

“Barbara and Tom have finally had their big day, Tom arranged the carousel after a story Barbara told her about her childhood.”

“How romantic, I’m sure her will make her very happy” Patsy paused “it all looks jolly good fun but do you think we can somehow sneak inside, I’m tired and just want to be with you.”

Delia smiled lightly and was happy to try, she wanted more than anything to be able to talk to the red head properly but the plan was scuppered as Trixie bounced over and flung her arms around her friend “you’re back, it is so good to see you, I have so much news to fill you in on.”

“I’ll look forward to hearing it once I’ve had some rest. It’s been a long Trix, can we catch up tomorrow?”

“Of course sweetie, I shall…” the blonde was cut off as Barbara appeared excited “Patsy you’re home!”

“Yes” she smiled “and I hear congratulations are in order, I’m happy for you, I’m just sorry I wasn’t back in time to share the day with you.”

“It’s just great to have you home, you have been missed Nurse Mount” Nurse Crane said as she joined the reunion “I’m sure you are very tired so maybe you should retire inside whilst everyone else is celebrating. It will give you and Nurse Busby some quiet time to catch up, she has been rather lost without you around.”

“I would like that very much” the red head said gratefully as the pair followed Nurse Crane to the front of Nonatus, the Leeds born nurse seemed determined to get them inside without any further distractions. 

Sister Julienne smiled softly as she spotted the young nurse from the steps “Nurse Mount it is lovely to have you back with us. I trust you have had a good journey.”

“Yes thank you sister. I’m just awfully tired now.”

Sister Julienne smiled “I’m sure you are” she paused “whilst you were away we had a new nurse join us who is sharing with Nurse Franklin so I hope you don’t mind sharing with Nurse Crane now Nurse Gilbert, sorry Nurse Hereward will be moving in with her new husband.”

“Sister Julienne might I make a suggestion” Nurse Crane spoke softly

“Of course Nurse Crane.”

“I wondered if Nurse Busby and I might swap rooms so the young ones can share and I can have some peace and quiet.” She paused and turned to the brunette “of course if that is ok with Nurse Busby.”

Delia’s breath caught as she felt all eyes turn to her, this was a dream come true for her “I am happy with that, it all sounds rather fun.”

“That’s settled then” Nurse Crane stated “May I suggest we gather enough belongings for tonight and then move everything else tomorrow. I’m sure these two friends have a lot to catch up on tonight.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nurse Crane left the pair to get some rest and catch up with her parting words “I’ll make sure you are undisturbed until breakfast, you do look awfully tired Nurse Mount, and everyone else can see you properly tomorrow.”

Patsy lay back on her bed as Delia wedged a book against the door to ensure they were interrupted. As she spun round Delia stood back a little, she was really happy to have Patsy back but she was still hurt and a little angry “Patsy we need to talk.”

Patsy looked across and could see the pain in Delia’s eyes “come lie down with me.”

Delia rumpled the bedding on the second bed just in case they needed it to look slept in before taking her place next to her girlfriend. Patsy wrapped her arms around Delia and held her close, she knew she needed start this conversation “I’m sorry Deels” she paused and kissed her girlfriends hair “I should have written to let you know I was coming home. All I could think of after the funeral was getting home to you so I got the first passage out. I know it is no excuse but everything happened so quickly, I was in the middle of the ocean when I realised what I had done.”

“I missed you Pats… I really thought I had lost you for good.”

“Never!” I meant it earlier Deels… wherever I go next you’re coming with me. I’m nothing without you Delia Busby.”

“And I’m nothing without you Patsy Mount. I never want to be away from you again.”

“I love you Deels”

“I love you Pats”

Delia looked into her girlfriend’s eyes “you look tired, we can talk more tomorrow. We should get some sleep.”

Patsy softly kissed her “there is something else I have in mind before sleep.”

Delia smirked “Really Pats.”

Patsy flipped their bodies so she was lying on top of her girlfriend “yes really, 9 months is a long time Delia Busby. I want you so much.”

“I want you too” Delia whispered before Patsy leant forward slightly and kissed the brunette as she slid her hands over her body and slowly slid her dress up over her body. Delia broke the kiss allowing Patsy to pull the material over her head, the red head tossed it sideways not caring where it landed as she raked her eyes over Delia’s body. Patsy had missed being so close to her girlfriend and wanted to feel her skin against the brunettes beneath her. She quickly shed her own shirt before Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy’s neck and pulled her down to her again, their tongues quickly meeting in a passionate embrace. Things quickly became heated and Patsy only pulled away when oxygen was required. She sat up so she was straddling Delia’s hips linking her fingers with hers as she pulled her up with her. Patsy kissed Delia softly as she wrapped her arms around her unclipping her bra, she quickly pulled it out of the way before pushing her back down.  
Patsy covered Delia’s body with her own once again kissing her lips hard before trailing kisses down her neck and over her collarbone until she reached her soft breasts. The red head looked up at Delia and smiled “you are beautiful” before she dipped her head and ran her tongue around her nipple, it hardened instantly as Delia moaned quietly beneath her, Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy and the red head felt her own bra disappear as she sucked her nipple between her teeth. Delia gripped the skin on Patsy’s back as she alternated between her breasts. 

Delia moaned beneath Patsy “Pats kiss me, just kiss me.”

Patsy was quick to move her lips back to Delia’s kissing her hard as her arms wrapped even tighter around her their breasts rubbing together only increasing the arousal between them. Patsy slid her hand slowly over Delia’s body loving how she shivered beneath her. She pushed her hand between her legs and ran a finger over her knickers, the sounds of her gasps spurring her on. She slipped her hand inside the fabric listening to Delia’s breath hitch as the red head stroked through her folds. She looked into her eyes “You ok?”

Delia nodded as Patsy pushed one finger inside of her “don’t stop.”

Patsy pushed another finger inside and gently stroked her clit with her thumb. Delia threw her arm over her mouth to try stay quiet as she pushed her hips towards Patsy wanting more. Patsy increased the speed of her fingers at the same time she pressed her lips to her neck sucking on her pulse point before trailing kisses over her skin to her breasts. The red head sucked a nipple into her mouth again as Delia struggled to keep quiet. 

Patsy pushed her fingers harder and deeper inside of her as her hips moved faster against her. She brushed her thumb over her clit once again knowing how close her girlfriend was as her muscles began tightening around her fingers. Patsy dropped her nipple from her mouth and looked down into Delia’s eyes, she wanted to watch her come undone. Delia moaned as quietly as she could “Pats… please… Pats…”

Patsy curled her fingers inside of her as she pressed her thumb against her clit finally pushing her over the edge. Delia gripped Patsy tightly as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stay as quiet as possible, her breath coming in short gasps as wave after wave rushed through her body. Patsy showered Delia’s face with soft kisses helping her down from her high. As she began to relax she gripped Patsy close to her and kissed her passionately. As they broke apart Patsy gazed down and smiled “you are amazing… I have missed you so much.”

Delia kissed her softly “I’ve missed you too, that was amazing.”

Patsy smirked “I do my best.”

They lay snuggled together sharing soft kisses for a while until Delia flipped their bodies. The brunette quickly disposed of Patsy’s jeans before she lay her body over hers “has anyone ever told you how stunning you are.”

Patsy smiled and softly stroked Delia’s cheek “just the one truly special person.”

Delia captured Patsy’s lips with hers wanting to completely reconnect with her. Patsy wrapped her arms around Delia’s neck and pulled her as close as she physically could as they shared one passionate kiss after another. Patsy could feel the puddle forming between her legs as Delia’s touch sent waves of heat shooting through her body. Delia broke the kiss and trailed kisses down the red heads neck stopping to suck on her pulse point. Patsy gripped hard at Delia’s back trying to pull her even closer as she flicked her tongue over her nipple causing it to harden instantly. Patsy bit back a moan as Delia bit the hardened bud between her teeth and sucked hard the wetness between Patsy’s legs increasing. Delia sucked and teased alternating between her girlfriend’s breasts making her want her even more than she did already “Deel” she gasped “I want you so much.”

Delia kissed her hard as she ran her hand over Patsy’s body finally slipping it between her legs. Delia gasped as she felt how wet her girlfriend was.  
Delia sucked on Patsy’s pulse point again as she slowly pushed one finger inside of her. Patsy pulled Delia’s lips to hers as she pushed her hips against the brunette’s body begging her for more. Delia slipped another finger inside and pushed deep. Patsy gripped the skin on Delia’s back harder as she circled her clit with her thumb, the brunette knew her girlfriend was close as she continued to push hard inside of her. 

Finally she curled her fingers inside of the red head as her thumb deliberately brushed over her clit pushing her crashing over the edge. Patsy’s whole body trembled and shook as her orgasm took over her whole body, Delia continuing to move her fingers inside of her slowly. 

As Patsy’s body relaxed a little she cuddled Delia into her arms and kissed her softly before smiling softly “I am never leaving you again Deels.”

“I’m never letting you leave me again” Delia whispered “I love you Pats, you make me whole.”

Patsy kissed her softly “I love you too Deels, more than anything. You are my life.” She cuddled the brunette even closer to her never wanting to let her go again as she felt her eyes slowly giving in to sleep.


End file.
